


Lucky

by ToasterTale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Solo, a bit of soul stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterTale/pseuds/ToasterTale
Summary: When Ink comes to visit Error in the Anti-void, the Glitch is nowhere to be seen. Ink finds a good way to pass time though.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I was angry so I wrote porn.  
> They don't have ecto genitals, they just touch their pubic bones pretty much.  
> Skeletons without ecto in 2020, who would have thought.

When he teleported to the anti-void, his friend was nowhere to be seen. Well, at least Ink considered him a friend – he stopped trying to kill him on sight and only complained for the first half an hour every time Ink visited, so that must have meant something, right?

Another reason he decided they are official buddies was the strange, sudden halt in the attacks on the AUs. That’s also why he wasn’t too worried about what Error was up to. Probably looking for that one perfect chocolate bar across the whole multiverse.

Instead of leaving a note like usual, he decided to wait instead. A break was in order anyway, and the sofa he made for Error was beckoning him to lie down. The call from the piece of furniture didn’t go unanswered, but not wanting to risk falling asleep, Ink just sat down and pulled out his sketchbook.

Just as he was about to start doodling, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

An unfamiliar object was poking out from between the cushions. Ink reached out without thinking. Apart from the sofa and the souls hanging above, the anti-void was almost always completely empty after all – the appearance of something new was intriguing.

But after briefly fiddling with it, he nearly choked as he realised it’s a vibrator.

Normally a sight of a sex toy wasn’t nearly enough to faze Ink; now however, holding the sleek, metallic-red bullet and thinking about the sheer possibility that the Destroyer has used it to bring himself pleasure made his entire body feel unbearably hot.

Oh stars, was he lucky today.

***

For a split of second, Ink considered turning back. Sticking the vibrator between the cushions instead of between his legs and pretending he never found it. But he was already panting, his cheeks flushed, shorts missing, the vibrator centimeters above his pelvis. He loved feeling this excited and didn’t want to stop just at that. He threw away the rest of decency he had and lowered his hand.

As the vibrator came in contact with bare bone, the sensation was way too intense to be pleasant. Ink briefly thought that maybe he should start out by doing it through his shorts, maybe through a scarf folded over his crotch even.

...But who was he trying to fool. He had the vibrator right where he wanted it, tears prickling at his eyes or not.

Stars, Error touched himself with it.

He couldn’t stop himself from squirming in discomfort, yet he wouldn’t let his hand move away.

***

The vibrator did feel great once he got used to the intensity, but he knew that most of his pleasure actually came from the fact that Error used it himself before.

The image of the Destroyer touching himself was intoxicating. Error, alone in the quiet anti-void, shyly touching himself, using a vibrator for the first time. The sensation of pleasure familiar, but so different from when he used just his fingers.

Error, regularly using the vibrator, pleasuring himself in a way that already became familiar.

Error’s breathing getting quicker the closer he is to orgasm, soul pounding faster and faster.

Ink never got to feel it beating, but he longed so badly to do so one day. He was obsessed with it for many reasons, and he didn’t even notice the moment he first thought it could be exciting in a sexual way. While he didn’t think of it as of a sexual object, in specific conditions it could be exciting. And oh boy, using Error’s vibrator while thinking about his soul thundering against his chest was just the right mix to make him breathless.

Dang. He would probably be embarrassed about this later.

He decided to forget his worries for a while; if he was already doing crime, he might at least get as much fun out of it as he could.

So he let his mind be filled with Error, let himself be consumed by the glitch entirely. Accept the images and sensations conjured in his head without his conscious input; Error’s hot fingers stroking his body, his hot breath on his neck, soft, glitched moans and grunts filling the space together with Ink’s.

And maybe, just maybe, Error’s mouth gently pressed against his own-

Ink came, a deep moan escaping his mouth, echoing through the anti-void.

...He’s really done it, hasn’t he?

***

It took him a while to calm himself down, to let his breathing return to normal. Even though his body was fine within minutes, his brain still didn’t manage to process what really happened.

He was snapped out of his daze by a sound of a portal being opened, and while he initially panicked – Error seeing him now might make progress in their relationship harder later on – he decided that there is no way out of it now.

He quickly sat up, his shorts still missing, tossed on the floor. Error’s eyes landed on him, and he took a while to process what he was actually seeing.

Ink spoke before Error could even form his thoughts.

“I borrowed your cute vibrator for a little while, I hope you don’t mind.” He smiled an apologetic smile, although the wink he gave Error seconds later made it clear that he wasn’t sorry in the slightest.

The only answer was glitched screaming and strings wrapping around Ink’s body just to fling him around a few times – which for any other monster would most certainly result in being sick - and chuck him out of the anti-void.

It took Error a while to calm down enough to see past the glitches plaguing his eyesight.

Then he noticed the vibrator resting on the sofa, and when he came over and picked it up, it still felt warm.

...Well. Life doesn’t give you many chances like this.

He never said he was better than Ink.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, I'm curious about your favourite bits, so feel free to include them!


End file.
